goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Brian misbehaves at Arctic Circle Restaurant
Brian Misbehaves at Arctic Circle Restaurant is a theatrical GoAnimate spin-off film directed and animated by C. Elbourn. It was released on Memorial Day in 2014. Characters Brian - himself Brian's angry voice - Simon Brian's mom - Kimberly Brian's dad - Diesel Brian's dad's angry voice - Wiseguy Clerk, Manager - Joey Brian's shouting voice - Scary Voice Passerby - Eric Conductor - David/Evil Genius/Zack Conductor's angry voice - Scary Voice Shy Girl - herself Plot Brian's dad was leaving for work and his mom was there to keep him safe. They went to Arctic Circle Restaurant. When they got there, he ordered a vanilla sundae. The clerk told him that they were out of vanilla sundaes so he offered him a banana sundae instead. To this, he took a gun from a passer-by and killed everyone in the restaurant. They had to go home on a train. The conductor walked by and found him and his mom with her son crying. The conductor asked why. After finding out that he had killed the clerk, the conductor had a mental breakdown. When he and his mom get home, his mom punishes him for causing a ruckus in the restaurant. Transcript Brian's dad: I'm off to work. Brian's mom: I will leave Brian with me. (Brian's dad leaves) Brian: Hey, mom, can we go to the Arctic Circle restaurant? Brian's mom: Sure. Let's go! (At Arctic Circle Restaurant) Clerk: Hello, welcome to the Arctic Circle restaurant. What would you and your son like? Brian's mom: I would like to have a taco salad with fries and a cup of water, please. Brian: I would like to have a hamburger with fries, a large Coke, and a vanilla sundae on the side. Clerk: I'm very sorry, but we're out of vanilla sundaes. Brian: What?! Please tell me you're joking. Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a banana sundae instead? Brian (shouting in Simon's voice): No! I want a vanilla sundae, and that is what I want! Brian's mom: Brian, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either have the banana sundae, or you can have nothing at all. Brian: I got a better idea. I will kill the clerk! Clerk: No, please don't! Shy Girl: Whoa, this better be interesting. (Brian shoots at the clerk) Clerk: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! (20 shots at the clerk later...) (Brian stops shooting) Brian: (in Scary Voice) That's what you get for messing up my day! Brian's mom: Come with me, young man. (Brian and his mom walk to the office) (Meanwhile in the office...) Manager: So, Brian, why are you and your mother inside my office today? Brian's mom: Well, I've got something to say to you. My son Brian had shot the clerk 20 times with his gun! Manager: Let me see the footage from the security cameras. (The manager sees the footage of Brian killing the clerk, and he becomes shocked) Manager: (angry in Diesel's voice) Oh my God! Brian, how dare you kill the clerk?! You know it's against the law. There are no more vanilla sundaes left! That's it! You're banned from coming back to this restaurant for a month! Go home NOW! Brian's mom: We're going home by train. (5 minutes later in the train...) Brian: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Brian's mom: Stop crying like a baby, you (CENSORED BY TRAIN HORN). This is your own fault. How dare you kill the clerk?! You know this is against the law. Brian: I'm sorry, but-- Brian's mom: Your apologies are unacceptable, Brian. You have killed the clerk and even worse, the manager saw us and now we cannot go back there anymore for a month. Brian: Can I at least go back to the Arctic Circle restaurant and get the banana sundae? Brian's mom: Brian, for the millionth time, we have been banned by the manager from coming to Arctic Circle. That's why we cannot go back there for a month until further notice. (Conductor walks by and stops to notice Brian crying) Conductor: What seems to be the problem? Is your son crying? Brian's mom: Yes! That's because Brian killed the clerk. Shy Girl: (angry) I'm so mad! Conductor: (angry in Scary Voice) Brian! How dare you use a firearm in Arctic Circle?! You know that can get you in prison with the ball and chain! You can't just kill someone just because they don't have what you like! That's it! You're banned from going on a train for 2 weeks! Get out of here and go home NOW! (Back at home...) Brian's dad: (angry in Wiseguy's voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Brian! How dare you kill 4 people at the Arctic Circle with your firearm?! You know it's against the law, and that can get you in prison with the ball and chain! You can't just go killing someone just because they ran out of something you liked! Brian's mom: (angry) How dare you disobey the family?! That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for a month. This means no Pepsi, no Activison, no Mojang, no Rockstar Games, no computer, no Dairy Queen, no Arctic Circle, no DreanWorks and no WWE! and you’ll be watching all h&j in action episodes from 1996 to this year Brian's dad: (angry) Now go upstairs to your room, get inside your bed, and... START WATCHING ALL H&J IN ACTION EPISODES FROM 1996 TO THIS YEAR Brian: (crying while running) OH NO! Can't I just be ungrounded?! Brian's dad: NOT UNTIL YOUR GROUNDING IS OVER! AND ALSO START DOING SOME COLORING AS WELL Brian: UGH! (Background fades into black.) Category:2014 videos